As technology develops, techniques for soft electronic devices have grown. Widely applications of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) because of its self-luminous capability, light weight, thin size, and low power consumption, and therefore, OLEDs are expected to replace fluorescent lamps. In addition, the light emitting materials of OLEDs are flexible organic material, and are having a high contrast ratio, short response time, wide viewing angles, etc., and can be used for manufacturing a flexible organic light emitting diode display having a soft panel to replace the conventional rigid display.
In general, polymers of organic light emitting layer and electrode materials (such as Ca, Mg, or the like) in a organic light emitting diode display are sensitive to water and oxygen. Therefore, if water/oxygen in the air penetrates through the substrate, the device would be damaged. Therefore, it is a trend to develop water-resistant and oxygen-resistant techniques.